A wolfs Tale
by katz1987
Summary: When a childs life is in danger, parents will do anything to keep them safe, even if it brings down the wizarding world as people know it. Snape, Wolves and evil Dumbledore - what more do I need to say.  slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is a new story, which has been in the making for many months, and the first chapter is finally complete. This fic is being co written by Darkwitch116, so a huge thank you for your help and ideas! Anyone who was following my second story, the hat of Romance, do not despair, the 7th chapter will be up in a few days. As the saying goes, life happened, so I haven't updated in so…..long! I'm so sorry. Between moving city, hospital visits and starting a new business, life has been crazy. So with no further delay, here is my new story. Please review and enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling characters.

Chapter 1

Severus stared around the hall, a sneer on his face. Only the warmth of his lovers hand on his leg under the table stopped him from storming out of the school hall.  
>Dumbledore's gaze kept drifting over him, and years of working under the man let Snape see the calculating twinkle that left him feeling cold inside.<br>Beside him, the calm mask on his mate's face was beginning to crack, eyes darting around the room in panic before finally settling upon the messy black haired boy in Gryffindor. This seemed to calm them a little and Snape felt relief that there was one person his partner could trust to take the news as the celebration it should be.  
>Dumbledore stood up, interrupting the many conservations that were going on in the room.<p>

"Over the years, there have been obstacles that have caused pain and grief for many of us. There have not been many moments where we could not celebrate the little things in life that are precious. Today, we will have a chance to celebrate a new life that will soon be joining us in Hogwarts. For the first time in many years, one of our staff will be a father, and I want you all to join me in a heart warm congratulation to our newest father to be... Professor Snape!"

Many different emotions seemed to fly around the hall, and like a silent unanimous vote, they all seemed to decide on disbelief and disgust. Only one smile on a messy black haired teen seemed to welcome the news. Snape watched in horror as his life partner seemed to draw in within themselves, the excitement quickly changing to disappointment, their face becoming a cold mask as they withdrew the warm hand from his leg. Harry's smile was unseen within the hall of hostile emotions. Snape quickly took control of the situation, grabbing his lovers hand he stood tall and proud, drawing the embarrassed figure up with him. All conservation quickly stopped as he walked to the front of the hall, seemly dragging another professor to the confusion of all, including Dumbledore. Harry's eyes seemed to look shocked, before a comprehending look crossed his face and he beamed brightly at the professor. Snape couldn't resist the sneer he aimed at him. His loud laugh could be head echoing around the near silent hall. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron held their wands in their hands under the table as they watched him in suspicion.

"I thank you professor Dumbledore for your heart warming speech and the touching congratulations I have received from you all" he stated sarcastically, his trademark sneer on his face. Looking to his partner beside, he shocked everyone by smiling lovingly at him, drawing no other than professor Lupin into his arms, one hand placed protectively upon his slightly rounded stomach. "We both thank you for your congratulations" he whispered, yet everyone heard him as he drew his lover quietly out of the great hall.

Just as the hall doors closed behind, shutting out the uproar they left behind, Remus leaned into Severus with a great sigh. "That didn't go as planned" he stated lightly, a half smirk on his face. "Interfering bastard more like it" Snape snapped back, "What happened to him letting me announce it when I was safe away from the dark lord, like we agreed?" Remus could nod along with him, knowing the life of their child was now at great risk. Snape turned away down the corridor, leaving Remus to follow behind him. It was obvious he was scheming, and a mumbled "will call the pack if I must..." left Remus wondering what Snape was on about. His "what's that love...?" was suddenly broken by a small dark hair teen throwing himself upon him, laughing with glee yelling, "I'm going to be a brother...well sort of!" Remus couldn't help smirk as Snape seemed to scurry of away from the crazy Gryffindor, muttering about crazy lions and wolfs.

***

A sudden crash caused Fawkes to screech in alarm as a collection of fine crystals crashed into the wall beside him, covering him in sharp shards that cut his face and wing. As the blood ran down his face, he sat ignored as Dumbledore continued to destroy his room in a rage. The sparkle had left his eyes leaving them cold and hard, the quick smile a mask of hate and disgust. It was hard to recognize him as the loving headmaster that the world treasured and followed. Pulling his robe arm up, Fawkes could see the ironic tattoo of a caged Phoenix on the wizard's strong arm. The Phoenix was a sign for life and freedom within the wizarding world, and like the tattoo, Fawkes was bound to the crazy wizard with powerful magic. Placing his wand over the top of his Mark, Dumbledore called for his loyal servants to come to him. As the tattoo changed from pale brown to blood red, he knew his call had been heard and answered. The loud bangs of apparition alerted him to their arrival.

Across the school in a cold damp dungeon, Snape was plotting his escape from the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. As much as he wanted to grab Lupin and just disappear from everyone from the wizarding world, he knew this wasn't possible. He knew too much about both of his "masters" and the chances he would need wizarding help would be greatly increased when his child would be born. There was a chance that his child would carry the wolf curse, so he would need access to healers and potions. So disappearing was not an option. His second plan was to call in reinforcements. This was really his only option, but would be a last resort. He wasn't ready to face the truth about Dumbledore betrayal. For everyone's sake, he hoped he would never have to call for help, as that would change the way of the wizarding world forever.

Remus stared the small note the house elf had delivered, requesting the presence of Severus before next class. His mate was currently in the shower so he sat the note on top of his class schedule. He would tell him of it when he was dressed, as they still had a few hours before breakfast started. The night before had been hard for the couple, they always knew that revealing they were not only together but having a child would not be received well. The reality was harder to accept. The only saving grace of yesterday was Harry's enthusiastic response which helped a lot with the werewolf's shot nerves. The full moon was a few days away and he was terrified he was going loose his child when he had to shift. His few shifts went with no problem as baby was only a few weeks old, but with his child starting to show, he was terrified the shift would kill it.

Snape entered the room, a towel wrapped around his surprisingly fit body. On glance at his lover let him see that he was once again stressing about their child, and although he knew there was a chance they could love their precious baby, he knew that tormenting oneself about it would not stop the change from happening. Putting a swing in his step, he glided across the room, noticing as Remus's eyes flashed gold as he scented his soon to be husband's arousal. Although the worry of the baby was still there, his inner wolf couldn't quite help the predatory smile that crossed his face when his lover walked towards him. Mine. Moony was quite sure about this, and Remus nodded along gladly with his inner wolf. Ours.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi all, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a comment to tell me what you think. Here is the second chapter, enjoy. The 8th chapter for hat of romance is up for all who are following that also. Thanks in advance. Kay

Draco was in mid conversation with pansy about the change in Snape's attitude, and how they were sure they heard him laughing when they went past his potions room the other night. Laughing! They were sure they were mistaken, as there head of house was an evil sadistic vampire who never had positive feelings, unless he was torturing a Gryffindor.

"That's it" Draco whispered excitedly, looking at Pansy." a Gryffindor must have had detention, and he was interrogating them!" Draco looked particularly pleased with himself.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no detentions were handed out in class, unfortunately" Pansy informed the excited blond, both Slytherin's looking disappointed, right up to the moment Dumbledore made his startling announcement. A glance at their head of house showed him watching Professor Lupin with a look of worry upon his face. Confused even more they saw him grab his hand, pulling him to the front of the hall. All conversations that had started quickly stopped once again. Everyone sat in awe and shock as Snape pulled Lupin lovingly into his arms, a look of adoration on his face. Silence followed their departure out of the hall before noise erupting around them before the doors closed behind the pair.

"I'm going to be a brother... Well sort of" where the only words Draco could mutter, a smile quickly growing on his shocked face. The thump of Pansy fainting into her meal made him laugh, before he tore of across the hall after his godfather, the only person who treated him like a son. He never knew that another student had had the same thought.

The scene that welcomed Draco left him feeling a little uncertain and more than a little annoyed; a certain black haired idiot had thrown himself upon professor Lupin yelling and shouting in glee. He was more than little glad to see Snape creep away, using the shadows to hide from the two crazy Gryffindors. Following stealthily after him, he wasn't surprised to find his professor waiting for him around the corner, leaning against an old suit of arms. For a moment, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Snape looked down upon his godson, strangely nervous at what he would think about himself and Remus. It was no secret that the Slytherins seemed to hate all Gryffindors, and his mate was one of the original marauders. Unconsciously holding his breath he was unprepared for the teen to launch himself forward hugging him hard, much like Harry had done a few moments ago and hug him hard. It was hard for Draco to see his Godfather looking so unhappy and nervous.

"Is it true? Will I really have a little brother or sister?" Snape couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he hugged Draco back, gruffly muttering "yeah". 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dumbledore was trying hard not to let his anger show when he heard the gargoyle based at the bottom of his stairs open. He knew who was coming by glancing at a small round crystal on his desk. Its mirror brother was placed beside his door, a small golden mirror shaped crystal, hidden by a small glamour, allowing the image of a clearly worried Snape to show. The knock at the door was his last chance to compose himself before he called the professor in. At the last moment he remembered to ask "lemon drop?" as was normal Snape politely declined, a sneer on his face.

"How can I help you this morning Albus? I've got classes to prepare for, and it'snot even breakfast time." as normal, Snape dove into the heart of the problem, never one to drag things out if it could be helped.

"How is Remus this morning?" he inquired back, and watched Snape's expression become like stone, giving nothing away.

"As well as can be expected in such troublesome times" he replied, a look of annoyance on his face.

When Dumbledore first heard about Snape's child he expected it to be a result of one of the death eater raids, a rape that he would have had to commit to show his allegiance to the dark wizard. A horrible sacrifice for the light side, and something Dumbledore could use against him when the war was over. By announcing it to the school, he was trying remind Snape who kept him safe and free, tried to remind him who his real master was. All his planning had been for nothing. It had not gone to plan, and now he has another player that had to be removed for the 'better good'.

"Why did you never tell me Severus, I thought we were closer than that?" a flash of guilt flew a across the dark haired professors face, and Dumbledore couldn't help but think he would be too easy to deal with, pawns always were.

"You know that there is a huge chance the child will die dear boy, probably taking its mother with it." Dumbledore spoke with mock sympathy, watching Snape flinch, a look of despair flying across his face.

"What can I do, I love him?" Snape almost whispered back, looking at Dumbledore like he had all the answers.

"My boy, my poor boy..." the professor answered sadly, inside gloating at the look of despair on his 'sons' face. So caught up in how easy it seemed to get one on the great professor Snape and to hear him talk about love of all things he never really thought that his wits still needed to be about him.

"I'm working on a potion that has some promising effects, which might help, yes? Severus quickly stated, once again looking to Dumbledore much like a son to father.

Dumbledore just looked at him sadly, watching with humor as the great Snape fell apart at his feet.

"He is strong, I know he'll be fine" Snape seemed to now be speaking to himself, and so caught up in his own thoughts he almost never heard Dumbledore talking aloud to himself also. It seemed Dumbledore had forgotten who was in the room with him.

"the wolf in him would never agree to aborting it, we would have to slip him a potion, may have to lock him up for a bit as loosing the brat would automatically cause him to transform, and no one would want to deal with an enraged beast". Dumbledore had not noticed he was mumbling his thoughts out loud, he never noticed the rage and betrayal that darkened Severus's face.

"I thank you for your most loyal concern" Snape snarled to Dumbledore, almost seeming part wolf himself."I look after my own. Keep away from my family, and that goes for the two figures hiding at the corner of your office!" with his eyes seeming to flash gold, Snape stormed out of the room before the headmaster to curse his loose tongue, it was obvious they had just lost their spy and scapegoat.

As the two figures stepped forward, their 'notice me not' spells fell away. Dumbledore seemed to sigh in defeat, before whispering "Call in the wolves, this has just got dangerous." His two companions smiled before leaving the same way they appeared.

A few moments later, Madame Pomfrey could be seen humming on her way to her ward, a small silver dagger clutched in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – **I cannot apologies enough for making you all wait so long, but writers block hit and hit hard. I was so close to deleting this story or offering it up for adoption. This chapter is short, but hopefully will get us all back on track with the story. Once again I thank darkwitch116 for her help. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3**

Travelling through the corridors, the dark menacing figure seemed to be covered by an oppressive shadow. A small trail of ice seemed to follow his every step, and the curses that he mumbled under his breath should have caused the staff and living portraits to reprimand him for his foul language. However, the staff took one look at his murderous features and quickly stepped out of his way, and the portraits went screaming running through each other's frames in a panic, yelling about a new dark wizard. One would have been sure that the dark Lord had entered the school, but instead it was just one exceptionally livid Potions Master.

The stone floor and walls became icy cold as the professor showed an impressive display of uncontrolled wild magic. His black cloak swept behind him as he stormed through the corridor leading to the Great Hall. His heels clicked sharply against the stone floor, and made the last few students making their way to dinner glance his way. All seemed to stop in a shocked silence, and they all unconsciously stepped away from the frightening figure before them. All of the students were used to seeing their professor in a rage, but none before had seen him loose control of his magic before. But this was not what stopped the students, it was the professor's normally cold black eyes flickering black and gold that made them stop in fear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Remus was sitting at the staff table when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, causing goose bumps to travel down both his arms and back. Quickly standing, he looked around the room, trying to identify what had his instincts yelling at him to "find and protect". Glancing at each of the house tables, he could see no child that seemed to be in distress, and his fellow professors were just tucking into their meals, with no sign of trouble beside him. Becoming confused, he went to sit down and stopped suddenly half way as the doors to the main hall slammed open. One look at the man who entered the hall filled him with a fear and need to protect, and he happily allowed Moony control of the situation. When asked later, he would not be able tell anyone what happened after he stood straight up, and would have stared in shock as he was told of the following events.

As Moony stood straight up, he quickly snarled at the professors beside him, making more than one choke on their meal. Placing his hands on his table, he vaulted over it, deciding running around the large table would take more time. Shedding his teaching robes and dropping them to the hall floor, he stalked across the hall in a pair of trousers and a fitted t-shirt, all the while snarling menacingly at all the students and professors alike. More than one student was surprised at the clearly defined muscles the man had, which contrasted with the slight baby bump he had. His eyes glowing an eerie yellow, he howled a question to the figure that had just entered the hall, causing the man to stop suddenly.

To say Severus was startled to see his lover, his pregnant lover, leap over the staff table was nothing compared to the shock he got to see his normally placid mate snarl and snap at the members of the school. It took a few moments and a howl to alert him to his partner's problem.

"Everyone be seated, and do not move or make a sound!" he quickly yelled, silencing the mumbles and whispers that were quickly becoming louder. Walking tall and proud, he almost strutted towards the other Professor before staring him right in the eyes. As yellow eyes met black gold, it was like a silent conversation passed between them, and he was only a little shocked when Lupin aka Moony licked him up the side of his face. "Moony, let us return to our den." Snape suggested lightly, grabbing his mates arm in a gentle but tight grip. His mate seemed to glare at him for a moment, as if deciding his idea was acceptable. One growl back towards the professors and a quick snap at a 3rd year Raven Claw and Moony rushed his mate out of the hall, slamming the doors behind them. The whole hall seemed to take a deep breath before chaos seemed to erupt with yelling and shouting.

Harry looked around them, before finding the cold grey eyes of one blonde watching him. He nodded his head, already knowing what question Malfoy was asking, after lights out they would confront the pair that had brought chaos to dinner.

XxxxxxxxX


End file.
